The Ungentlemanly Gentleman
by Astonishment
Summary: This 2005 Pride & Prejudice movie verse begins after Mr. Darcy leaves the temple following Elizabeth's rejection of his proposal. What if Darcy realized his blunder sooner?
1. Tears in the Rain

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Summary:** This 2005 _Pride & Prejudice_ movie verse begins after Mr. Darcy leaves the temple following Elizabeth's rejection of his proposal. What if Darcy realized his blunder sooner?

Elizabeth: "_And those are the words of a gentleman! From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit and your selfish distain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!"_

Mr. Darcy:_ "Forgive me, Madam, for taking up so much of your time."_

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Tears in the Rain**

Darcy walked away from Elizabeth, consumed with anger. A few minutes ago, when he had followed her to the temple, he had been confident that she would accept him; that she had been expecting his offer. But she had refused him most decidedly and he was forced to walk away empty handed. He wondered: _How could she refuse me? I am one of the most eligible bachelors in all of England. Certainly a woman of her circumstances could never expect to receive a better offer from another man. Why does my honesty offend her? What did I say to her that was not the absolute truth? _His hands were clenched into fists as he stomped down the muddy path, away from her.

Elizabeth was distraught after Darcy left her standing there. Alone in her misery, she went into a tumult; her knees buckled, she lost her balance and fell backward, landing on the wet floor. She could not contain her despair and dissolved into tears. She cried wretchedly as the thunder and lightning pounded her senses. Grateful for the isolation, she used the opportunity to evaluate her situation: her second rejected proposal! She had never expected to receive any proposal at all and now she had refused two! She recalled the entire dreadful conversation with Mr. Darcy. He _"fought against his better judgment!"_ Her family's _"lack of propriety!"_ The _"inferiority"_ of my circumstances! _How could he have been so cruel? How did he imagine that his insults would produce a positive response? _She gazed out at the raging storm and thought that perhaps she might wait out the rain; but it did not relent. She knew that she was expected back at the parsonage. She began down the stairs, to the path below and promptly slipped and fell in the mud, which smeared her coat and dress. As the thunder reverberated overhead, she considered her pitiable circumstances and cried miserably.

Darcy could not help but recall her words with abhorrence: _"Those are the words of a gentleman! Arrogance! Conceit! Selfish distain! Last man in the world!" _His anger gradually turned into remorse. _What have I done? How could I have insulted the woman I love?_ He reconsidered his approach to her and decided to turn around and apologize for his rude assessment of her and her family. "I must make amends to her," he silently resolved. "Even if she never accepts me, I cannot allow her to hate me this way." As he approached the path, he witnessed her slip and fall in the mud, and ran to her assistance.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you hurt? Please allow me to assist you," he said, offering his hand.

Through her tears and sobs she said: "No, I thank you, sir. I can manage without you and your better judgment," she said proudly as she stood and stepped forward. Again she slipped in the mud and fell to the ground. Admitting her defeat to the mud, she held out her hand and he pulled her up to her feet. She was still crying, soaked to the skin and covered with mud.

"Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to escort you back to the parsonage. My horse is nearby; there is no need for you to walk in these treacherous conditions," he suggested as he motioned to the waiting stallion. "Behold him! Is he not handsome?"

She glared at him through her tears: "He is barely tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me." He was horrified as his offensive remark on the first day of their acquaintance was thrown back at him. She intended to storm off, but as soon as she took another step, she slipped and fell into the mud again.

He did not ask for her permission, but helped her to her feet once more as she fumed with combined humiliation and hostility. "Miss Elizabeth, you obviously have many reasons to be angry with me but may we put them aside for the moment so I can escort you safely home?" he asked. She cast her eyes downward, angrily refusing to look at him but did not make any attempt to walk off.

"May I offer you my rain cloak? It will prevent you from getting drenched any further;" he said as he opened the saddle bag.

"No, sir, I thank you for your kind offer," she said with biting sarcasm. _I am already drenched to the skin; a cloak would provide little relief. Why is he trying to be nice to me now? Has he not already humiliated me sufficiently for one day? _

Disregarding her refusal, he pulled the rain cloak from the saddle bag, unrolled it and placed it around her. He offered his handkerchief to her, which immediately became drenched in the relentless rain. She accepted it and used it to wipe the mud from her hands: "Thank you sir," she mumbled.

"I believe the best solution would be for you to ride my horse instead of walking. I will walk beside you and guide him," he suggested.

"I thank you sir, but horses do not prefer my company," she said as she assessed the large, daunting stallion with uncertainty. She was unwilling to admit her fear of horses to him. Surveying the scene around her, she saw nothing but mud in every direction and reconsidered. "Is he gentle?" she asked.

He spoke to the horse: "Magnum, this is Miss Elizabeth and she is in need of your assistance." The horse gently nudged her shoulder. Darcy took this as encouragement to continue: "That means he likes you!" he said proudly. "May I?" he asked as he offered his hands to her. She allowed him to lift her up and put her on the horse. "Magnum, Miss Elizabeth is precious cargo. We must use extreme care and ensure she arrives safely at her destination," he instructed, hoping to please her.

"You are quite charming and courteous to your horse, sir," she said with biting sarcasm. "It is unfortunate that you chose not to extend that same courtesy to me and my family."

He flinched upon hearing this and felt deeply ashamed of his previous behavior. He led the horse forward, down the path as he walked beside her.

"I am greatly relieved that Magnum does not seem to be offended by the inferiority of my circumstances," she observed with scorn.

He winced as she used his own words to cut him to the bone. The rain continued to pelt them mercilessly. Desperate to make amends, he resolved to address each of her accusations against him, starting with Wickham: "Miss Elizabeth, please allow me to explain my role with Mr. Wickham's misfortune.

"No, sir, please do not trouble yourself. I take no interest in your concerns," she said, keeping her eyes forward, determined to ignore him.

Undeterred by her response, he began the story as he guided the horse through the muddy road: "It is true that my father bequeathed a living to Mr. Wickham. However, Wickham demanded the amount of the living in cash, instead of the living itself, which he was given. A few years later, he demanded more money, which I refused. Last summer he convinced my sister, who was but fifteen years old at the time, to elope with him. I intervened and prevented the marriage by ensuring that he would never have access to her inheritance. He abandoned my sister and we had no further contact with him until I encountered him recently in Meryton. I assumed he was spreading falsehoods about me there but I had hoped that you; especially you, Miss Elizabeth, would not have believed him. Apparently, he is quite convincing."

As she reluctantly listened to his story, she gradually comprehended the extent of Mr. Wickham's deception. When he finished the story, she met his eyes with astonishment.

"Can you understand my position now, regarding Mr. Wickham?" he asked her, hoping that he had adequately expressed his point of view. The rain had now diminished to a steady drizzle.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. I appreciate that you have confided in me a most personal and distressing history. Mr. Wickham is quite convincing indeed but, in retrospect, I should have seen through his outrageous claims," she allowed. "I accept your explanation and am exceeding sorry for the pain that he has caused your family. I doubt, however that you have a plausible explanation for your interference and insults against me and my family," still angry with him.

"Miss Elizabeth, I would appreciate the opportunity to explain those issues as well. Please agree to meet me in the park tomorrow, I beg of you. I apologize for the manner of my previous address and promise to behave in a manner worthy of your attention," he humbly asked her as they arrived at Hunsford.

She did not respond to his request but instead said: "I thank you, Mr. Darcy, for escorting me safely to my destination," trying desperately to suppress the tears that were threatening to re-emerge. He helped her down from the horse and escorted her to the door of the parsonage; both of them were soaking wet.

"Lizzy! Mr. Darcy! Whatever has happened?" Charlotte exclaimed as she came immediately to their assistance, ordering the servants to bring blankets for both.

Elizabeth burst into tears upon seeing her friend: "Charlotte, I got caught in the downpour!" she exclaimed, using this excuse as the reason for her tears.

"Oh, Lizzy, you are soaked through to the skin and caked with mud!" Charlotte exclaimed. She ordered tea for Mr. Darcy and a hot bath for Lizzy and immediately brought her friend upstairs.

Mr. Collins fawned over Darcy: "Oh Mr. Darcy, thank you for escorting our dear cousin safely home. We are forever in your debt. We have been extremely worried about her well-being and are exceedingly relieved to have her safely back under our roof. I will be sure to mention to Lady Catherine the gallantry that you have displayed today. She will be extremely pleased and proud, as she always is, of you and your exemplary behavior."

Darcy tried to ignore the obsequious man, but Collins' last comment only served to increase his guilt over his horrendous behavior toward Elizabeth. He would have no doubt that his aunt would approve of his pronouncement of the vast differences in their social status, but civilized decency should have prevented a gentleman from doing so.

He stood there, frozen in time, lost in his thoughts, deaf to the tumult going on around him, when a blanket was placed over his shoulders, he was escorted to the blazing fireplace in the drawing room and he was handed a cup of tea. Staring into the flames, he could not hear the praises being bestowed on him by the parson. All he could hear were his own words pounding in his ears, in Elizabeth's angry voice, assaulting him relentlessly: _"Better judgment – barely tolerable – not handsome enough – inferiority."_ He could see her face with the rain dripping from her hair and the fury burning in her eyes, reproaching him for his uncivilized behavior. Even with hatred burning in her eyes, she was lovelier than he had ever seen her; lovelier than he could have ever imagined. How was it possible that he now loved her even more and was more determined to win her affections? He admitted silently that it would be the most difficult endeavor of his life; the one goal that he was determined to achieve. As the heat from the fire warmed him, he realized he had to get out of his wet clothes and into a hot bath of his own quickly. He made a hasty acknowledgment of appreciation to the parson and left the cottage, leaving Elizabeth in their care. The rain assaulted him once more as he mounted his horse and rode away.


	2. Recriminations & Remorse

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 2:** **Recriminations & Remorse**

Charlotte and a maid helped to remove Elizabeth's wet clothes, guided her into the hot bath and left her alone to soak. As the bath warmed her, she reflected on her history with Mr. Darcy. She had no knowledge that he had been in love with her these many months; that he loved her enough to make an offer to her. How, despite his objections to the suitability of her family, he thought enough of her to consider her to be worthy of him. Despite his objections to her family, he was willing to make her the mistress of Pemberley. How he went to the trouble of separating Bingley from Jane because he thought she was indifferent to Bingley, but that she herself had thought Mr. Darcy was indifferent to her. Charlotte and the maid returned to help her out of the bath, into a nightdress and into a warm bed with a hot cup of tea. Surrounded by the warm covers, she quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep. She awoke hours later, close to midnight and rose to look out the window at the receding storm.

She recalled the odd manner of Mr. Darcy's address: _"These past months have been a torment." "End my agony." _"What tormented you, Mr. Darcy?" she wondered aloud as she gazed into the night sky. "Was it my inferiority? Perhaps it was my intolerable appearance," she laughed at the absurdity of it all. "Even Mr. Collins mentioned my 'amiable qualities'," she sighed as she recalled her first disastrous proposal.

She then recalled Mr. Darcy's description of his history with Mr. Wickham and compared that to Wickham's account of their history. Upon their first meeting, Wickham had described his suffering at the hands of Mr. Darcy; certainly much too personal a story to be shared with a new acquaintance. But she had no hesitation in accepting it as the truth. _"How vain I have been!"_ she thought with great shame. She had allowed herself to be so easily influenced by Wickham! She had considered herself to be sensible and able to detect deceit in others, but because of Wickham's easy manners and attentions to her, she was so easily convinced that it had been Darcy who was at fault. "I distrusted Mr. Darcy for no reason!" she lamented, "or at least not a valid reason!" His aloof demeanor and insult of her looks were hardly reasons enough to believe malicious gossip about him. She paced the dark halls of the parsonage, reflecting on her humiliation of her gullibility regarding Wickham, her confusion on the separation of Bingley and Jane and her anger over Mr. Darcy's insults of her family.

When Darcy arrived at Rosings, he used the servants' entrance as he did not want to alert his aunt to his present condition. He asked the kitchen staff to send a hot bath and his valet to his chamber. Upon observing his condition, the staff immediately notified the Colonel and Darcy's valet. "Darcy, you look like a drowned rat!" Richard exclaimed, teasing his dripping wet cousin. Darcy did not respond and walked up the servants' staircase, toward his room. The Colonel followed him, noticing his trance-like state. "Will, what has happened?" he asked with concern.

"Not now, Richard," Darcy mumbled. While he waited by the fireplace in his chamber for the valet, he stood there shivering, immobilized, dripping on the carpet until the bath was ready. He was silent as the valet peeled off his soaking wet clothes and guided him into the bath. As the heat surrounded him, his thoughts swirled around his head_. "Since the first moment she met me? Why does she find me conceited and arrogant? When did I disregard the feelings of others? I am the last man in the world she could be prevailed upon to marry?"_ He plunged his head into the hot water in an attempt to stop the confusion and misery whirling around his mind. This served to relieve the chill he felt in his core; however it provided no relief to his misery.

Thirty minutes later, when the valet received no answer to his knock on the door, he sought out the Colonel for assistance. They entered the room cautiously and found Darcy still in the bath, in a state of haze.

"Will, what has happened?" the Colonel asked, now gravely concerned. When he didn't respond, the two men lifted him out of the tub, and guided him to the bed. When he was dry and dressed, the valet left them alone. "Will, are you ill?" Richard asked.

"She hates me, Richard," Darcy said, filled with sorrow.

"Who hates you?"

"Miss Elizabeth – she refused me."

Richard opened a bottle of brandy, poured it into a glass and handed it to his cousin: "I do not understand, Will. What are you saying?" he asked in confusion.

Darcy drank the brandy and waited for its warmth to revive him: "She found out that I separated her sister from Bingley and she will never forgive me," Darcy explained.

"Miss Elizabeth is the sister of the woman you separated from Bingley?" Darcy squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head." Oh no, no, no!" the Colonel exclaimed as he paced the room. "I am to blame, Will; I inadvertently told her about your involvement. I had no idea the woman was her sister!" he confessed.

"No Richard, I am solely to blame and she hates me for it. The worst part is that I was entirely wrong in my assessment of the sister's affections. She did truly love him; I separated them for nothing." He ran his hands through his hair, berating himself.

"She refused you? That is most extraordinary!"

"She is the most stubborn, infuriating … incredible woman I have ever known. I cannot live without her, Richard," he said, as he stood to pace the room. "I must make amends and earn her good opinion. I must confess to Bingley immediately and attempt to set everything to rights."

"Will, I played a role in this calamity; you must allow me to assist."

"Would you be willing to deliver an express to Bingley in London and take him to Miss Jane?"

"I am at your service, as always."

"Thank you, Richard. This will allow me more time with Elizabeth." Darcy wrote the letter, sealed it and handed it to his cousin.

"I will leave immediately," Richard said and left the room.

Once he was alone, Darcy tried to plan his next step with Elizabeth. She had agreed to meet him in the park in the morning. He felt confident that he would be able to explain himself and beg her forgiveness for his disastrous proposal. He would have preferred to stay in his chamber and contemplate his next meeting with her; however, glancing at the clock, he knew his aunt expected him for dinner and he preferred not to draw either her ire or her suspicions. He went downstairs to the parlor where Anne and her mother were waiting for him. "Where were you earlier, Darcy?" his aunt demanded.

"I apologize, Aunt; I got caught in the downpour and needed a hot soak to chase away the chill," he deflected.

"Yes Darcy, I quite agree. You must not risk your health. Is that not right, Anne?" she said as she attempted to get a response from her quiet daughter.

"Yes Mama," was all Anne would offer in response.

"Of course, you are not as susceptible to illness as Anne. Never the less, we should avoid catching a chill, if at all possible."

"Yes Aunt, I quite agree." He hoped that Elizabeth did not suffer any ill effects from the cold rain.

"Darcy, Anne has been looking forward to seeing you this evening. Is that not right Anne?" once again attempting to draw her daughter into the conversation.

"Yes Mama."

"Does Anne not look well today, Darcy?"

"Yes, Anne, you are looking quite well this evening." Anne bowed her head, but made no response. Darcy was not deceived by his aunt's contrivance. This same conversation had been repeated multiple times in the past. His aunt was vigorously campaigning for an engagement between him and Anne as a way to merge the two estates. He glanced at his cousin; pale, sickly and timid. Even with all of her connections, her status and her inheritance, she was nothing compared to Elizabeth, who was vibrant, passionate and full of life. He realized that status and connections did not mean as much to him as he had previously thought. Despite the expectations of his family, he was determined to be worthy in Elizabeth's eyes.

During dinner, his aunt asked if he would extend his visit, which had originally been scheduled to end tomorrow. Unaware of Darcy's plans for the following day, Catherine was quite pleased with herself when he agreed to stay one additional day. Darcy decided that his business in Town would have to wait; his future depended on it. After dinner, he used the excuse of estate business that needed his immediate attention and escaped to his chamber.

(**Author's Note:** Dear Reviewers, Thank you for your comments. I appreciate your encouragement!)


	3. Mission to London

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 3: ****Mission to London**

Upon leaving Darcy's chamber, the Colonel went to the stable, asked for his horse from the groom and rode away from Rosings. The trip would take several hours and he would have to change horses several times and spend the night at a roadside inn, but he was determined to carry out his task and help his cousin to win Elizabeth. He had suspected that the lovely Miss Bennet had captured the attentions of his cousin, but had no idea that he intended to make an offer to her. Since he had been the one to disclose the scheme to separate Bingley and Miss Jane, he had to ensure that his mission was carried out successfully. He arrived at Bingley's townhouse the next morning and was admitted by a footman.

Bingley appeared a few minutes later and was surprised to see the Colonel. "Colonel Fitzwilliam! How good to see you! What brings you to London?" he asked amiably.

"Mr. Bingley, I am pleased to see you again. I am on a mission from my cousin, who has sent me to deliver this letter and assist you in any way possible," he explained as he extended the letter to Bingley.

Bingley took the letter and invited the Colonel into his study. When they were both seated, Bingley read the letter, and then re-read it again.

_ooOOoo_

_Charles, _

_I am sending my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, to personally deliver this letter to you._

_I have a confession to make and I hope we can still be friends after you have read it. I spoke with Miss Elizabeth this morning and she informed me that I was entirely wrong about Miss Jane's affection for you. She did return your affections and has suffered immeasurably from your separation. If you wish to renew your acquaintance with her, she is currently staying in London at her Uncle Gardiner's house; she has been there these past three months. _

_I humbly beg your forgiveness for my interference. My cousin is at your disposal on my behalf and will assist you with whatever is required. _

_Yours etc._

_F.D._

_ooOOoo_

Bingley contemplated what he had just learned: "Miss Jane has been here in London for three months?"

"Charles, I'm terribly sorry to be the bearer of such news," the Colonel said remorsefully.

Charles thought back to his sister's insistence last fall that they leave for London together, rang for a servant and gave instructions for his sister to be summoned to the study. They sat in silence until Caroline angrily entered the study: "Charles, what is the meaning of this?" She noticed the Colonel and greeted him warmly. "Is Mr. Darcy with you, Colonel?"

Bingley abruptly interrupted: "Caroline, did you know that Miss Bennet is currently staying in London?"

"Why yes, Charles. I visited her at her uncle's house in _Cheapside_," she replied, sneering as she uttered the word "Cheapside."

"And did you not find it necessary to share that information with me?" Charles asked her angrily.

"Charles, we can discuss this privately. There is no need to bother the Colonel with such trifling details," she said charmingly.

"That will be all, you may go." She was shocked and humiliated at being dismissed like a servant, but said nothing in front of the Colonel. She curtsied daintily and left the room.

Charles paced the room nervously for a moment, and then turned to address the Colonel: "I must go to her immediately."

"Yes, we must go at once!" Richard agreed.

Charles called for his carriage, had a brief conversation with the driver about Caroline's previous visit to an address in Cheapside and arrived at that address within minutes. Charles bolted out of the carriage and bounded up the stairs to knock on the door. Much to his surprise, Jane herself answered the door, dressed in her coat and bonnet. Charles and the Colonel were admitted and introduced to her aunt and uncle Gardiner. "It seems that we have come at a most inopportune time, Miss Bennet," he said, observing a trunk and parcels waiting in the hall. "You appear to be ready for a journey."

"Yes, Mr. Bingley, I am returning to Longbourn today," she said with eyes cast down.

"Mr. Gardiner, I realize that we have only just met, but may I request a private audience with Miss Bennet?" Charles asked.

Uncle Gardiner hesitated at such a bold request, but Aunt Gardiner could not have been more pleased, knowing the entire history of Jane and Mr. Bingley. "Colonel, may I interest you in some tea and lemon biscuits? It is my own special recipe," she suggested, as she grasped her husband's hand and led him out of the room.

"I would be delighted," the Colonel said, as he followed them to the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Bingley addressed her: "Miss Jane, I humbly apologize for my delayed visit; I learned just this morning that you have been here in London these past three months."

"Yes, sir, your sister called on me soon after my arrival and made it quite evident that your engagement to Miss Darcy was imminent."

"Miss Darcy? No, my angel… Miss Jane, there could be no one for me but you. Please forgive me for allowing others to interfere with our relationship. I give you my solemn assurance that no one will ever interfere with us again." She smiled at him affectionately which he interpreted as encouragement to continue: "Miss Jane, my affections are the same as they once were and I sincerely hope that yours have also endured these months of separation," he said hopefully.

"Yes, Mr. Bingley," she said shyly, trembling slightly.

He dropped to one knee: "Miss Bennet, would you do me the greatest honor of accepting my hand?"

"Yes, Mr. Bingley," she said, with great relief. He rose to kiss her hand as her uncle returned to observe them both smiling blissfully. "Mr. Gardiner, I humbly apologize for imposing on your hospitality," he said as he bowed to his host. "I felt it was of the utmost urgency to resolve a most grievous misunderstanding."

Uncle Gardiner addressed him: "Mr. Bingley, may I speak to you in my study?" When they were both seated in the study, he said: "Mr. Bingley, the Colonel has informed me of your recent history and I am pleased to see that your misunderstanding is now resolved. Have you made an offer to my niece?"

"Yes sir, and she has accepted me!" Bingley told him with great joy.

"Yes, I had suspected so. As the temporary guardian of my niece, I give you my consent and will write to her father to inform him of your imminent arrival to obtain his consent as well."

"I thank you sir, you are most kind. I apologize for disrupting the serenity of your household this morning and thank you for your gracious acceptance. I can assure you that I have the highest regard for your niece and will treasure her all the days of my life." When Bingley and Mr. Gardiner emerged from the study, they found the Colonel with Mrs. Gardiner and Jane, who was prepared to depart in her uncle's carriage. A driver and servant were waiting outside for her. They all said their goodbyes and Bingley escorted Jane to the waiting carriage. "Goodbye, my angel. I will see you in Hertfordshire in two days." He handed her up into the carriage and watched it drive away. He and the Colonel boarded his own carriage and they rode back to his townhouse.

_ooOOoo_

_My Dear Brother,_

_I have news to share with you regarding your eldest daughter. Two gentlemen arrived at Gracechurch Street this morning; Mr. Charles Bingley and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Mr. Bingley made an offer to Jane, which was accepted. I spoke privately with Mr. Bingley and am quite impressed with him. He is amiable, well-spoken and will make a fine husband to your daughter. I gave my consent as Jane's temporary guardian. Bingley will call on you to obtain your consent._

_Yours etc._

_E. Gardiner_

_ooOOoo_


	4. Providing Clarity

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 4: ****Providing Clarity**

After breakfast at Hunsford, Collins left for the day which allowed Charlotte to speak privately with Elizabeth. "What really happened yesterday, Lizzy?" she asked her friend, sensing that there was more to the story.

Elizabeth dearly loved her friend, but was not yet ready to discuss the disastrous proposal. "During services yesterday, the Colonel confided in me about a scheme to separate Mr. Bingley from Jane. Who do you think was responsible for such a scheme?" she asked, showing her outrage.

"No! Not Mr. Darcy!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Oh yes, Charlotte, it was Mr. Darcy himself who decided that Jane was indifferent to Mr. Bingley and that she was unworthy of him, due to her inferior circumstances and the lack of propriety shown by her relations," she said with scorn, aware that she was twisting the story slightly. "He acknowledged his interference and showed no regret whatsoever! In fact, he was quite insulting!"

"Oh Lizzy, he should not have insulted your family, but I do wish that Jane had been more open about her regard for Bingley. If he had seen a bit of encouragement from her he may not have been convinced to leave her," Charlotte speculated. When Elizabeth appeared to be annoyed by this statement, she said: "Lizzy, even you must admit that her modesty prevented her from acknowledging his attentions."

Elizabeth had to admit, there was some truth to her statement, but her loyalty to Jane was unmoved and her anger with Mr. Darcy was still in full force: "Possibly, but was it necessary for him to disparage the suitability of her family? His family certainly has faults of their own!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Lizzy, I believe we all have embarrassing relations, even Mr. Darcy," Charlotte acknowledged.

"Perhaps you are referring to his haughty aunt and his dreary cousin?" she replied as they laughed together.

On the grounds of Rosings that same morning, Darcy waited for Elizabeth. He searched a few different areas but was unable to locate her. After two hours of walking and searching, he walked to the parsonage and knocked on the door, hoping that Collins was out. He did not want to deal with the sycophantic parson today. He was admitted into the drawing room and waited there for Elizabeth.

Upon hearing of Mr. Darcy's arrival, Elizabeth refused to see him. Charlotte tried to reason with her friend: "Lizzy, he is trying to make amends for his behavior. Can you not allow him that small courtesy?"

"Very well, I will show him more courtesy than he has shown to me and my family; however, I will not speak to him alone. You must stay with me or I will claim a sudden headache!" she insisted and Charlotte reluctantly agreed.

Charlotte and Lizzy entered the drawing room and greeted their guest. "Mr. Darcy, it is so good of you to call on us. Mr. Collins is calling on a neighbor and will be quite disappointed to have missed you," Charlotte said to his relief. "I hope you have not suffered any ill effects from the downpour yesterday. As you can see, Elizabeth is quite recovered from her muddy ordeal," she said, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes, I thank you, I am quite well, Mrs. Collins. I am relieved to see you looking so well today, Miss Elizabeth," he said hoping her anger had subsided.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I am quite well. I thank you and Magnum for your kind assistance yesterday," she said gravely, without offering a smile. They all sat down and he nervously searched his brain for a topic of conversation that the three of them might engage in. Tea was served and they drank in awkward silence. "Mr. Darcy, as you can see, the mud still persists today which is not advantageous for walking," Elizabeth said, in explanation for not meeting him as he had requested.

"Yes, quite so," he agreed, chastising himself for his inability to form a complete thought in his head. _What is it about her that makes me lose my senses? _If he could but speak to Elizabeth alone, surely he would be able to resolve all of their differences; however, Mrs. Collins seemed quite firmly established in her chair and made no excuses to leave them alone. "Perhaps you will agree to walk with me tomorrow, providing, of course, that the ground is dry, Miss Elizabeth," he suggested.

Charlotte agreed that Elizabeth must not risk her health and Elizabeth agreed to meet him. When he rose to take his leave, Charlotte returned his rain cloak to him, which had been cleaned and dried.

After he left, Charlotte addressed her friend: "You must see how greatly he admires you, Lizzy. He is quite miserable. I hope you meet him tomorrow, as he asked," she advised.

"We shall see," was all Elizabeth would offer.

At Rosings that evening, Darcy reviewed the events of the day. Since Elizabeth had already avoided any opportunity to be alone with him, he decided to write her a letter to explain his interference with Jane and Bingley. He took great care with the letter and made sure that he explained himself properly, so that she would understand and hopefully forgive him. If she did not meet with him in the morning as they had planned, he would find a way to get the letter into her hands.

The following morning, Elizabeth went out for walk and met Darcy in the park, where he was waiting for her. "You are looking quite lovely this morning, Miss Elizabeth," he said as he observed the sun shining on her hair.

"Thank you sir, but there is no need to patronize me. I am well aware of your opinion of my appearance. Why you would make an offer to a woman you do not find attractive or even worthy of you is beyond my comprehension."

He cringed at her response, but was thankful for the opportunity to address this misunderstanding: "Miss Elizabeth, please accept my most sincere apology for my rude remark at the assembly hall. It was not my intention for you to hear it and I instantly regretted saying it. I only intended for Bingley to cease his insistence that I dance with women I did not know. It was not long after I made that stupid remark that I realized that I was quite mistaken. You are indeed one of the most beautiful women of my acquaintance. Even in the rain the other day, when you were furious with me, you were the loveliest I had ever seen you, with the rain dripping from your hair." She looked at him in astonishment. "Please believe me, Miss Elizabeth. I would never patronize you; I am most sincere in my appreciation of your appearance," he said emphatically.

"I thank you for your compliments, sir," she said as she curtsied to him, "and I thank you for explaining so fully." "_He thinks I am beautiful while soaking wet and covered with mud?"_ she wondered silently. She then remembered her harsh criticism of him regarding Mr. Wickham and turned to address him: "Mr. Darcy, I must offer an apology to you for believing Mr. Wickham's accusations against you and repeating them myself without regard for the implications they would have on your character. It was unaccountable of me; I regret it most genuinely and apologize most sincerely," she said with humility.

"I thank you, Miss Elizabeth. You could have no way of knowing the offenses that Wickham had committed," he acknowledged, thankful to have that issue resolved. After they had walked silently for a few minutes he pulled the letter from his pocket: "I have written you a letter, Miss Elizabeth. Will you do me the honor of reading it?" offering her the sealed letter.

Ordinarily, she would have accepted the letter without hesitation, but since she had not yet forgiven him for pointing out the shortcomings and inferiority of her relations, she would not give him the satisfaction. "No thank you, Mr. Darcy. As you well know, it would not be appropriate for me to accept it. I would not want to offend you, knowing how much importance you place on propriety," she said politely, with slight touch of scorn.

He flinched as her retort felt like a slap: "Yes, of course, please forgive me," he said dejectedly. Determined to win her forgiveness, he broke the seal to the letter and began reading it to her.

"_Dear Miss Elizabeth,"_ he had no sooner started reading the letter to her when she abruptly turned and walked in the opposite direction, not wanting to hear him. He followed close behind her, still reading aloud.

_ooOOoo_

_Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_I met Mr. Bingley during our time at Cambridge and have known him to be frequently in love with many young ladies, all undeserving of him, who mercilessly toyed with his affections. When he fell in love with your sister, I feared that this pattern would be repeated and observed them most carefully. Although your sister seemed to be happy in his company, her behavior with Mr. Bingley appeared to be no different with anyone else. Fearing that he would be hurt again, I convinced him that his affections were stronger than hers and that we should travel to London for the season. At the time, I considered only my loyalty to a most loyal friend and apologize most genuinely for the pain that I have caused to your sister. I have sent an express to Mr. Bingley, which the Colonel will deliver personally, notifying him of Miss Bennet's location in town, advising him to call on her immediately. I will make any amends necessary to reverse my offences against them._

_Yours affectionately,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy _

_ooOOoo_

As he read the letter to her, she slowed her strides, then stopped and turned to face him. When he finished reading, his expression was full of remorse: "Please forgive me, Miss Elizabeth, I beg of you."

She stared at him in amazement, uncertain of why he had gone to so much trouble to impress her: "I accept your apology and I thank you for your efforts to reverse your error, Mr. Darcy." She silently conceded that he had addressed many of her concerns but was still angry about his harsh criticism of her family. "Sir, I am suddenly feeling fatigued and need to return to the parsonage immediately. May I trouble you to escort me?" she asked him.

"Yes, certainly Miss Elizabeth," he said, as he offered his arm. He covered her hand with his and they walked back to the parsonage in awkward silence. Recalling that she frequently walked for hours, he knew that her real intent was to escape him. When they reached the parsonage, he relinquished her hand, saw her safely inside and left her.


	5. Possible Warming Trend

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 5: ****Possible Warming Trend**

Once inside the parsonage, she stared at her hand, which was tingling where he had touched her. _"What is it about him that would cause such an effect on me?"_ she wondered as she climbed the stairs to her chamber. She recalled all of her recent conversations… or should she call them arguments, with Mr. Darcy. He had satisfactorily explained and apologized for most of his insults and offenses: Wickham, Bingley's departure, the 'barely tolerable' remark. However, there were still two issues that had no resolution; 'the inferiority of her circumstances' and 'her family's lack of propriety'. _Certainly my circumstances are inferior to his, I must admit; but did he have to mention it so harshly? Yes, my family's behavior at the Netherfield ball was excruciatingly embarrassing; but… well, maybe he was correct on that point. But I would never mention the offensive behavior of his aunt to him. Should he have not provided that same courtesy to me? _Her emotions were still in a tumult and she went in search of her friend who would hopefully provide some clarity. Charlotte was sitting downstairs, enjoying a cup of tea in the serenity of her sunny parlor.

"There you are Lizzy! How was your walk with Mr. Darcy?" Charlotte greeted her friend with a cup of tea.

"He explained his reasons for interfering with Jane and Mr. Bingley. He apologized profusely and seemed sincerely regretful for it. He even sent an express to Mr. Bingley to notify him of Jane's location in Town."

"He is trying to make amends, Lizzy. Surely you can see that he admires you greatly and wants to gain your good opinion."

"Yes, actually, there is something else…" she hesitated. Charlotte waited patiently for her to continue. "He proposed… two days ago, in the rain." Upon seeing the shock on her friend's face, Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head.

"But why are you not pleased, Lizzy? He is a man of great consequence," She then observed her friend's gloomy expression and exclaimed: "You refused him?" Elizabeth's only response was to hang her head and nod miserably. "He insulted your family and you refused him. Oh, Lizzy! How could you?" she admonished her friend.

"Charlotte, it was the most insulting, dreadful proposal you could ever imagine! Especially when he pointed out the improprieties of my family and inferiority of my circumstances! I was so infuriated, I rebuked him most mercilessly," she said remorsefully. "But he was very apologetic afterwards. He does seem quite determined to make amends."

"And how do you feel, now that he has tried to make amends?" Charlotte inquired.

"Well, there is one more thing," she said as she dipped her hand into her pocket, pulled out a man's handkerchief and handed it to Charlotte. The initials FD appeared in one corner.

"You kept his handkerchief?" Charlotte asked in amazement.

"Yes, well, I had intended to return it to him after it was cleaned, but for some reason, unknown to me, I kept it. I even embroidered a line sketch of Magnum in the corner. I copied it from a book I found in Mr. Collins' study." She looked helplessly at Charlotte as she stared wide-eyed at her in amazement. "Charlotte, what am I to do? I desperately need your guidance," she implored.

Charlotte knew that her friend had no drawing skills but she had obviously gone to great lengths to embroider a quite realistic image of Darcy's horse on the handkerchief. "Is it possible that you are warming to him?" she suggested with a knowing smile.

"Possibly possible," she replied with a guarded expression.

Lady Catherine issued an invitation to the Collins' party for dinner at Rosings. Elizabeth was unsure if she could face Mr. Darcy again after abusing him so harshly. Hoping to convince her friend to go to dinner with them, Charlotte tried to reason with her: "Lizzy, Mr. Darcy has apologized multiple times for his poor behavior. Does he not also deserve the same treatment from you?" Upon hearing this, Elizabeth agreed to go to Rosings that evening.

While they were waiting for the Collins party to arrive, Lady Catherine suggested to Darcy that Anne was still waiting for his proposal. "Must we have this conversation again, Aunt? I have frequently told you that there will be no engagement with Anne."

"Of course there will be an engagement, Darcy. It is your destiny, arranged while you were both in your cradles."

"Yes, so you have mentioned, many times. But if you will carefully observe me, Madam, you cannot fail to notice that I am no longer an infant and I am more than capable of making my own decisions, including the selection of my own wife. I shall consider this matter closed." They were interrupted by the arrival of the Collins' party.

Collins greeted Lady Catherine in his usual manner and extended the same superfluous praises on Anne and Darcy. "Miss de Bough, it is a pleasure as always to see you looking so stately and regal. Mr. Darcy, how fortunate we are that we will dine with you this evening. I could not imagine better dining companions," he stated grandly.

His aunt interceded: "Yes, Mr. Collins. Mr. Darcy has urgent business in town but he kindly offered to extend his visit for one more day to spend more time with Anne." Upon hearing this, Elizabeth glanced at Anne, who hung her head in silence. During dinner, Darcy and Elizabeth were not seated together, much to his frustration, and he was forced to converse with Anne and the parson. Anne, of course, was not known for her conversation skills but the parson was more than happy to bestow enthusiastic praises on his esteemed patroness, her daughter and her nephew.

After dinner, the conversation turned to George Wickham: "Darcy, I have heard reports of that dreadful Wickham and his continued exploits," Catherine told him.

"Lieutenant Wickham? Is that the same fellow we met in Meryton?" Collins asked.

"The very same, Mr. Collins; he squandered his inheritance on gaming and now leaves debts wherever he goes," the Lady replied. "The man has no scruples and is not to be trusted."

Upon hearing Catherine's opinion of Wickham, Elizabeth again regretted that she had been so easily deceived by him. Collins and Charlotte were shocked by Wickham story. "Miss Elizabeth, you should not be permitted to associate with Mr. Wickham. In fact, I feel compelled to write to my cousin and warn him of the unscrupulous behavior of Mr. Wickham and advise him that none of his daughters should be exposed to his unseemly behavior," Collins stated and Lady Catherine agreed.

"I thank you both, Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins, for your wise counsel," Elizabeth replied as she quickly glanced at Darcy. How could she ever have doubted him? She then gazed apologetically at him and he acknowledged her with a nod. _How foolishly I have acted and how relentlessly I have abused Mr. Darcy. And he has withstood it admirably; never wavering in his affections for me. His loyalty to his sister and Mr. Bingley, his attentions to my demands, his forthright apologies, all speak to his character._ How he could feel any affection for anyone who had treated him so harshly was a mystery to her. _It is I who am undeserving of such a man, _she thought.

The Lady asked Elizabeth to play the piano forte and Darcy offered to turn the pages for her. They sat together on the piano bench and he was most attentive to her while she played. He inhaled deeply and was pleasantly rewarded with the soft scent of lavender. After a few minutes, Charlotte addressed their hostess: "Lady Catherine, I would to plant an herb garden outside the kitchen of the parsonage. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Yes, Mrs. Collins, I also enjoy keeping an herb garden," she replied. Charlotte indulged the Lady's need to provide her guidance on the smallest details so her friend might have a few moments alone with Mr. Darcy.

Sensing that she had a few minutes for private discussion with Darcy, Elizabeth addressed him: "Mr. Darcy, are you engaged to Miss Anne?" she whispered as she continued to play.

He was surprised by her question. "No, Miss Elizabeth," he replied. "That was a notion strenuously promoted by my aunt to grasp control of my estate. I am not engaged to Anne," he said as he admired her delicate fingers moving over the piano keys. "I believe I have already made my preference for my future wife well known, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered as he softly stroked the back of her hand. She was startled by his touch and inadvertently struck several discordant notes in an involuntary response.

"Darcy, you are distracting Miss Elizabeth, preventing her from giving her best performance," Catherine admonished him.

"Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth." She finished the piece without further incident except for the tingling sensation that lingered on the back of her hand.

They were suddenly and pleasantly surprised by the appearance of the Colonel as he entered the room with a grand flourish: "There you are, Fitzwilliam. Where have you been? You have missed dinner. I will have Cook prepare a plate for you," Catherine told him.

"Thank you, Aunt. I apologize for missing dinner. I had a small errand to run." He turned to greet the others: "Mrs. Collins! Miss Elizabeth! How delightful to see you this evening!" While his aunt was busy giving instructions to the servants, he approached Darcy and Elizabeth and whispered: "Mr. Bingley sends his regards." Elizabeth was surprised to hear this. She had known that the Colonel had been asked to travel to London to assist Mr. Bingley but had not expected to see him back so soon.

Darcy then addressed Charlotte: "Mrs. Collins, may I impose on you to honor us with a selection on the piano forte?"

"I would be delighted," Charlotte said as she moved to the piano and began to play.

As Darcy and Elizabeth moved away from the piano, the Colonel passed him a sealed letter, which was quickly tucked into his jacket, away from the notice of his hawkish aunt. "Miss Elizabeth, have you admired my aunt's collection of exotic birds?" he asked, gesturing to the bird cages in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Darcy, please show the birds to Miss Elizabeth. I doubt she has ever encountered exotic creatures such as these in her lifetime," Catherine said proudly.

As they faced the cages, Darcy retrieved the letter, broke the seal, read it quickly and smiled broadly. "Good news from Mr. Bingley?" she asked. He handed her the letter and she also read it quickly.

_ooOOoo_

_Darcy,_

_Due to the invaluable assistance of the Colonel, Miss Bennet has agreed to make me the happiest of men. She is on her way back to Longbourn and I will follow in two days' time to ask for her father's consent. I have a few business matters to resolve before I return to Netherfield. You are welcome there, as always._

_I thank you for returning my angel to me._

_Yours etc._

_C.B._

_ooOOoo_

Elizabeth could hardly contain her joy and excitement as she whispered to him: "Jane is engaged?"

"So it would seem," he answered, still smiling.

"Darcy, what are you speaking of?" demanded his aunt.

"I was just telling Miss Elizabeth that the cockatoo is an extremely rare breed."

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth, he is quite extraordinary, is he not?" Catherine insisted.

She looked directly at Darcy as she responded: "Yes, Madam, he is quite extraordinary indeed!" They turned back to the cages: "You know Mr. Darcy, I believe that is the first time I have ever seen your smile. I might suggest that you use it more frequently in the future. It is quite appeal…, tolerable," she told him as she looked away.

"I thank you for your wise counsel, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered, with a smile.

"And I must thank you, Mr. Darcy, for your kindness and generosity. Your thoughtfulness is most genuinely appreciated," she whispered, with all the sincerity she could gather without drawing the attention of his aunt. He nodded his head in silent acknowledgement. She removed his folded handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to him. "Mr. Darcy I wish to thank you for the loan of your handkerchief the other day," she said quietly.

He accepted the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket: "You are most welcome Miss…"

"Darcy, I need you!" Catherine called out sternly. He bowed and went to attend to his aunt.

At the end of the evening, Elizabeth thanked Lady Catherine for her kind hospitality and promised to practice the piano forte more diligently. She bade farewell to her hostess as she was scheduled to return home to Longbourn in the morning. Upon hearing this, Darcy was disappointed that she was leaving before he was able to secure her hand; however, he was hopeful that he had finally gained her good opinion.

Later that evening, as Darcy finished off his nightcap, he emptied his pockets, which included two handkerchiefs. He took the one returned by Elizabeth, closed his eyes, pressed it to his face and inhaled deeply, hoping to detect a trace of her scent. He was rewarded with the soft scent of lavender. He opened his eyes and bolted upright in his chair, stunned by the image he beheld before him. _Magnum! She has embellished my handkerchief with an image of Magnum! Why would she go to the trouble to embellish my handkerchief before returning it to me unless she…_ He scarcely allowed himself to believe it. _Is it possible? Does she return my affections?_ He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He had forgotten that he had rung for his valet. He waited patiently as the valet performed his tasks and finally left the room. Once alone, he made plans for his morning departure. There was only one way to obtain the answers he sought. He had to see her one more time.

_ooOOoo_

_Dear Mr. Bennet,_

_It is with great regret that I inform you of a most distressing report that has been relayed to me by my most honorable patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, concerning a person of your acquaintance, Lieutenant George Wickham. He has gambled away his inheritance and has over-extended his credit at every establishment from here to London. Lady Catherine and I agree that Wickham should not be trusted under any circumstances. As a man of the cloth, a member of your family and a spiritual leader in my community, it is incumbent upon me to warn you, the father of impressionable young daughters, that Mr. Wickham is a most nefarious sort of man and must not be allowed to associate with your family._

_Yours sincerely,_

_William Collins_

_ooOOoo_


	6. Body and Soul

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 6: ****Body and Soul**

(**Author's Notes:** Dear Readers, thank you for following my story! In the 2005 P&P movie, Elizabeth goes home after her visit to Kent and Jane is at Longbourn when she arrives; a departure from the book, which I have adapted.)

Early the next morning, Darcy and Fitzwilliam departed Rosings. "I have had a change of plans, Richard. I am traveling to Hertfordshire this morning, instead of Town," Darcy told his cousin.

"Ah, yes, Hertfordshire is lovely this time of year, so I am told. Might a certain lovely young woman who lives in Hertfordshire be the reason for your journey there?" Richard teased.

Darcy smiled: "Most definitely!"

"Then it is off to Hertfordshire we go!" Richard agreed.

When they arrived at Netherfield, Bingley greeted them both with good cheer: "Darcy, Colonel! How good to see you! Is your trip to Town delayed, Darcy?" he inquired.

Darcy stammered as he had yet to admit his affections for Elizabeth to Bingley: "Well, yes, I, that is, we um…"

"Yes, indeed!" Bingley and the Colonel laughed heartily. "The Colonel confided in me about your visit to Hunsford, Darcy."

Darcy, who was never embarrassed by anything, blushed furiously, to the delight of his cousin.

Bingley consoled him: "Do not worry, Darcy, as we are both fools in love!" He clapped his friend on the back and welcomed his visitors inside.

That same morning, Mr. Bennet sent a driver to the parsonage to bring Elizabeth home. As they were packing her trunk into the buggy, a basket was delivered for Elizabeth from Rosings. Elizabeth assumed that it was a parting gift from Lady Catherine; however the servant who delivered the basket informed Mrs. Collins that it was sent by Mr. Darcy. "He is quite thoughtful, is he not, Lizzy?" Charlotte told her.

Elizabeth had to admit, pleasantly so, that he was quite thoughtful and attentive to her. Elizabeth told the servant: "Please express my thanks to Mr. Darcy for his kind gesture." However, the servant informed her that Mr. Darcy had already left Rosings.

"There appears to be a letter inside addressed to Elizabeth," Mr. Collins observed, as he quickly removed it from the basket. "This will never do!" he said sternly. It is most improper for an unmarried woman to accept such a letter." Elizabeth and Charlotte were both alarmed. Misinterpreting their reactions, Collins reconsidered: "I would not want to offend Mr. Darcy by failing to deliver an urgent message. Perhaps it would be suitable for me to read the message to you, Cousin." Fearing that her secret was about to be revealed, Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's hand tightly as Collins broke the seal and began to read.

_ooOOoo_

_Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_I would like to express my appreciation for your kind attentions to Magnum. Although his appearance may be stern and foreboding and he is wary of strangers, he is quite friendly and fiercely loyal to those who have shown kindness to him. When you meet again, his affection and devotion will be unmistakable._

_Your humble servant,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

_ooOOoo_

"How lovely!" said Charlotte. "May I?" she asked her husband as she reached for the letter.

Collins was very impressed by Darcy's gesture: "Miss de Bourgh is most fortunate indeed to have such an exemplary gentleman chosen to be her future husband, is she not? Yes, Lady Catherine is so wise in many respects, not the least standing in this respect where she had the foresight to select a man of great consequence for her daughter's future life. I must remember to compliment her on both her foresight and wisdom when next we visit her, Mrs. Collins."

While her husband was busy praising the wisdom of Lady Catherine, Charlotte slipped the letter into her friend's pocket. "Lizzy, I have also prepared a basket for you and your driver." She wished her friend a safe journey. Elizabeth graciously thanked her hosts for their kind hospitality and wise counsel, climbed into the buggy with the driver and rode away.

She chatted cheerfully with the driver during their ride. When they became hungry, they stopped for lunch and to stretch their legs. Charlotte's basket contained two sandwiches and a canteen, filled with water. She opened Mr. Darcy's basket to find two small rolls, cinnamon biscuits, a sandwich and an apple. At the bottom of the basket was a small bundle of lavender, tied with twine.

"_Lavender! Does he know my scent?"_ she wondered. _He is most thoughtful! _She blushed when she removed it from the basket.

The driver noticed the lavender and commented: "Ah! A love token from a gentleman, Miss? Yes, I gave sprigs of lavender to my wife when I was courting her."

"It appears so," she said smiling as she inhaled her favorite scent.

"You seem pleased, Miss. Is this gentleman worthy of you? I cannot imagine anyone who would be worthy of a fine woman such as yourself." She smiled and thanked him for his generous compliment.

She shared the food and water with the driver. When they continued their journey, they fell into a comfortable silence. She retrieved Mr. Darcy's letter and read it. 'Affection', 'Devotion', 'Unmistakable'. _Even after everything that I have put him through, he still loves me. He is the most extraordinary man I have ever met. Am I worthy of such a man? Certainly after such a harsh refusal, I should have no right to expect him to address me again._ Fearing she had lost her chance with him, she wished desperately for Jane's counsel. Her reunion with her sister could not come soon enough!

When she arrived at Longbourn her family greeted her with great jubilation. Her father was pleased to have her back home again and she was overjoyed to be reunited her family, especially, her father and Jane. She wanted desperately to speak privately with Jane but her younger sisters were eager to hear stories about their visits to London, Hunsford and Rosings.

Bingley arrived at Longbourn later that afternoon. His arrival did not go unnoticed by the women in residence. Kitty squealed as she saw him approaching the front door: "Jane! Jane! Mr. Bingley is here!" They all ran to the window to see him and then went into a tumult as they tried to put the drawing room in order, acceptable for visitors. They became unusually silent as they waited for his appearance. However, he did not appear in the drawing room.

Bingley was admitted into the study by the house servant: "Mr. Bingley, how good of you to come," Mr. Bennet greeted his gentleman caller and offered him a chair next to his desk. "I have been expecting you."

"Yes sir. Mr. Gardiner mentioned that he would notify you of the reason for my visit. First, let me begin by apologizing for not taking my leave properly when I left Netherfield last fall. I had only intended to take a short business trip to London. I had no intention of staying away so long," Bingley explained.

"Yes Mr. Bingley, your absence was most deeply felt here in Hertfordshire," Mr. Bennet told him.

"Indeed, sir, I suffered quite adversely from my separation from Miss Bennet. I am ashamed to admit that I mistakenly believed that my absence would not be felt here at all and have only recently learned, much to my relief, that the opposite was true. I wish to assure you of the depth of my respect and affection for Miss Bennet and my intention to treasure her all the days of my life."

"And what assurances can you provide that outside influences will not attempt to otherwise persuade you in the future?"

"Believe me, Sir, when I say that I will abide by my own counsel on my own affairs from now on. Miss Bennet's happiness is my foremost concern and no one will interfere with us again."

"I believe you, Mr. Bingley."

"May I have your consent to marry your precious daughter, sir?"

"Yes, Bingley, you have my wholehearted consent," he said as he rose and extended his hand to his future son-in-law. "Come – let us join the ladies. I have no doubts that they are quite anxious to greet you," he hinted as he opened the door to the study.

Not surprisingly, most of them were outside the door, hoping to overhear the gentlemen. Mr. Bingley was greeted with great joy and they all proceeded into the drawing room to renew their acquaintance.

However, once Bingley had been observed at the entrance and the others went into a tumult, Elizabeth slipped out the back door and walked out into the pasture. She had missed her morning walks here in this pasture. The daylight breaking, the birds singing, the smell of dew on the grass, the squirrels scolding her for invading their territory; it was all so soothing and familiar to her and how she preferred to start each new day. Now, however, the sun was much higher and that new-day feeling escaped her. _How I would love to share my morning walks with Mr. Darcy_, she thought. She reflected on her walks with Mr. Darcy at Rosings and wondered when she would see him again, or if she would see him again. She had abused him quite cruelly and she would not be surprised if he never came to Longbourn again. She gazed out in the direction of Netherfield and observed someone in the distance, walking towards her. It was the very object of her reflections; Mr. Darcy himself.

He strode purposefully toward her, each step bringing him closer and closer. His coat billowed out and his hair tossed about in the breeze. His strong arms pumped as he walked. His legs navigated the rough terrain. Her heartbeat matched each step until he stood before her with a look of hopefulness written on his face. The sun shone down all around them as if welcoming them; his smile welcomed him into her heart. It was indeed a new day, after all.

When he reached her, he said: "Miss Elizabeth, I had to see you one more time. I am a selfish being and was taught to only concern myself with my family and family business. On the matter of my assessment of your family, I was most harsh; I now realize that I had no right to criticize them. My own family members have acted inappropriately and have embarrassed me on many occasions. If you had not taken the effort to correct me, I could have become another version of Lady Catherine. I thank you for your bluntness, for expressing truthfulness and for checking my behavior. I was worthy of your reproach and will endeavor to be worthy of your good opinion in the future." His demeanor was quite contrite, yet hopeful.

"Mr. Darcy, you humble me. You, who are willing to forgive someone who has been so entirely unforgiving. If not for your truthfulness, I would have continued to think that I was entirely justified in my opinions when I myself should have been more forgiving. Truly, Jane has tried to teach me this same lesson my whole life, but it was not until I met you that I saw the wisdom in her temperament. Please forgive me, Mr. Darcy, as it is I who am not worthy of your good opinion," she said with humility.

He smiled upon hearing this. "Miss Elizabeth, are we agreed that all is forgiven and we can put our former disagreements and misunderstandings behind us?" he asked with his hands extended.

"Yes, I believe so. I thank you, sir." She took a step closer to him and grasped his hands. That familiar tingling sensation returned, as she hoped it might.

He was filled with joy upon hearing her acceptance of him and resolved to declare himself once more. "Miss Elizabeth, you have bewitched me body and soul and I love – I love – I love you. I wish never to be parted from you from this day on."

She was elated: "I also wish never to be parted from you, Mr. Darcy." He touched her cheek and wound his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. He breathed her name softly as he closed his eyes and inhaled the lavender scent in her hair. She snuggled into his chest and inhaled the clean scent of his soap. They blissfully ignored the rest of the world and only the two of them existed at that moment.


	7. Step Into the Future

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 7:**** Step into the Future**

**Author's Note: **This chapter begins similar to the 2005 P&P movie scene where Darcy waits for Elizabeth to emerge from her father's study, where she is speaking to her father about their engagement.

Darcy was waiting for Elizabeth in the yard, pacing nervously as chickens skittered about, matching his mood. Mr. Bennet had given his consent and was now speaking privately with Elizabeth. _Would he try to dissuade her? Will all of my efforts to gain her affection have been in vain?_ He noticed his future mother-in-law observing him through the window but he was too nervous to acknowledge her. He tried to calm himself down but felt unable to breathe properly without Elizabeth by his side. When at last she emerged from the doorway, beaming with joy, he gave a great sigh of relief and rushed to her, returning her smile. She hurried down the steps to meet him, he extended his hand, she grasped it and together they ran back to the pasture, laughing with delight.

"My darling Elizabeth! At last you are my Elizabeth!" he exclaimed.

"And you are my Fitzwilliam! Oh!..." She had a sudden realization and gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my dear! I have a confession to make," she said guiltily.

He was suddenly filled with alarm. _Has she changed her mind? Does she already wish to be released from our engagement? _He stood silently before her, bracing himself for the assault she was about to administer.

"I told my father that I loved you before I told you!" She seemed quite disturbed by this confession.

"Tell me now!" he insisted, instantly relieved.

"I love you, my darling Fitzwilliam! You are the most kind and generous man I have ever known. I have always stated that I would only marry for love; that a marriage of convenience or for security was of no interest to me. You are exactly the type of gentleman that I had always wished to marry one day; one who returns my love unequivocally. I am exceedingly sorry that we began our acquaintance with so many misunderstandings and quarrels but I promise to be much more agreeable from this moment on!" she promised.

He grasped her hands and kissed them, "Please call me William."

She kissed his hand and said, "I love you, William!"

Hearing her say his name gave him the most happiness he had ever felt in his eight and twenty years.

"And now we shall never be parted," she said, blissfully.

He suddenly remembered that he still had urgent estate business to attend to in London. He was filled with dread as he told her: "Elizabeth, I am afraid that we do have to part, briefly, as I have to be in Town tomorrow."

Her great disappointment was evident as she protested: "No William. We vowed to each other that we would never be parted from this day on."

"I apologize most sincerely, my darling. I wish I could bring you with me to London, but it is not possible." Recognizing her displeasure, he asked: "Where would you stay? Certainly not at Darcy House; it would not be appropriate until we are married. We could arrange for you to stay at the Gardiners, but we would most certainly be imposing on them with such short notice." He grasped her hands and vowed to her: "I promise to return as quickly as possible. When I return, we shall never be parted. Once we are married, we will travel the world together."

Despite her disappointment, she realized that he was right. She even realized that once they were married, there might be times when he would be required to travel without her. "If you promise to come back to me, I will promise to be here waiting for you."

"Of course I will return, my darling Elizabeth, have no doubt on that score. While I am in London, I will apply for a special license so we may be married quickly. I think it is best for me to travel to London before nightfall so I can begin my business first thing in the morning."

"Yes, William, that is for the best," she agreed, trying her best not to show her disappointment. _He waited patiently for me,_ she realized_. I shall return the gesture and wait patiently for his return._ "I may write even write to you at Darcy House. Now that we are engaged, it is perfectly proper," she said with a teasing grin. "And when you return, you shall dine with your future in-laws who will annoy, embarrass and offend you relentlessly!" she openly teased him. "It shall be my revenge for enduring multiple evenings with your relations!"

"I shall look forward to it!" he said with an approving smile. "I must go quickly so I may quickly return to my beautiful fiancé," he said, with adoring eyes.

"Goodbye, William. I wish you a safe journey."

"Goodbye, my darling." He kissed both her hands, then turned and walked away, each step taking him further away; at the same time, each step taking them closer to their future. He turned and waved to her and she waved in return. As he approached the wooded path at the edge of the pasture, he turned and gave one final wave.

She abandoned all decorum and waved with both arms while jumping up and down enthusiastically. "Goodbye William, hurry back! I love you!" she shouted across the pasture.

He smiled broadly and shouted back to her as he waved, "I love you, my darling Elizabeth!" He turned and headed toward his future with the woman he loved.


	8. Decorum Abandoned

**The Ungentlemanly Gentleman**

**Chapter 8: ****Decorum Abandoned**

Darcy sat in his study at Darcy House, preparing for his return to Longbourn. His business meetings had been successfully concluded, business letters were written and posted, his trunk was packed and loaded into his carriage and a few special items were tucked into his pockets; a special license, obtained from the archbishop and his mother's wedding ring, retrieved from the safe. He re-read one final letter.

_ooOOoo_

_Dear William,_

_I am afraid that I must convey the most dreadful news possible. With the upcoming weddings of two daughters, Mama has become even more silly and overbearing than ever! I hope this is a temporary affliction that will not dissuade you from returning to Longbourn!_

_No decisions will be made until your return but Mama is strenuously campaigning for a double wedding. Would you mind sharing our wedding day with Jane and Mr. Bingley?_

_Hurry back, my darling!_

_My love, always,_

_Elizabeth_

_ooOOoo_

He smiled as he folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. He was relieved that her amiable nature and sharp wit had survived his disastrous proposal. He had learned a valuable lesson about the insignificance of status and connections that we would never forget, thanks to Elizabeth. Prior to his departure, he took one last glance at Darcy House, knowing that when he returned, he would be with his new wife. He boarded the carriage and signaled the driver to begin the journey back to Longbourn and the woman he loved.

When the carriage arrived at Longbourn, Elizabeth resisted the urge to run outside and throw her arms around William. _The mistress of Pemberley would never display such appalling behavior!_ Instead, she waited on the sofa, away from the windows, for him to be presented into the drawing room. She heard the knock on the front door and could hardly contain her excitement. Deciding to abandon decorum, she ran to the front door, eager to see her darling William again and came face-to-face with Catherine de Bourgh.

"Lady Catherine!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"Elizabeth Bennet! I must speak with you privately," the Lady demanded.

Mrs. Bennet was overjoyed to have the honorable Lady in her home: "Lady Catherine, it is a pleasure to meet you! Such a fine carriage! May I offer you some tea?"

"Certainly not! I traveled here for the single purpose of speaking to Miss Elizabeth Bennet… alone," she insisted.

"If you will follow me, Lady Catherine." Elizabeth walked to the drawing room and closed the door behind them.

"You can have no question about the reason for my visit, Miss Elizabeth."

"No, Madam, I am certain that you not are here to congratulate me on my engagement," she replied, knowing that this would not be well received.

"Do not test my temper, Miss Elizabeth. There will be no engagement between my nephew and a woman so far beneath his station. That is an impossibility!" the Lady replied with an angry tone.

"What you claim to be impossible is, in fact, the truth, Madam. Mr. Darcy and I are happily engaged," she announced, keeping a pleasant smile, knowing that this would anger her visitor.

The Lady became incensed: "Mr. Darcy is intended for my daughter. It was a special arrangement made with his parents when he was an infant."

"And do you not wonder, given such an arrangement, why a man of eight and twenty years has not yet made an offer of marriage to your daughter?"

"How dare you speak to me in such an insolent manner? Is this the thanks that I am to receive for my attentions to you at Rosings?"

Ignoring the Lady's response, Elizabeth continued: "Perhaps the reason Mr. Darcy has never proposed to your daughter is that he has no desire to marry her."

The Lady banged her walking stick sharply on the floor. "Silence! This is not to be borne! He will do his duty to his family and honor his obligations!"

The door to the drawing room opened and Darcy stepped inside: "And if I do not, Madam?" he inquired.

Catherine seemed relieved to see her nephew. "Darcy, there you are! I must speak with you immediately. Miss Elizabeth, you may leave us," the Lady told her in a dismissive tone.

"No, Miss Elizabeth, please stay where you are. Aunt, anything you have to say to me may be said in front of my fiancé," he said defiantly.

"Your fiancé? How absurd!" she sneered. "I warn you, Darcy. This engagement must not be allowed to continue. You must renounce her at once, return to Rosings and propose to Anne."

"No, Madam. I shall never renounce Elizabeth."

She tried to reason with him: "Darcy, look at her! She is woman of lowly birth, beneath your station. She lives in a hovel, there is no proper garden outside, her clothes are frightfully outdated, she has no connections, and she has relations in trade. She is unworthy of you."

Elizabeth was incensed at the harsh criticisms leveled at her and her family. She took a step forward to protest, but Darcy quickly responded: "No Aunt, it is I who am unworthy of her. She stands head and shoulders above any woman of my acquaintance. Her intelligence, her grace…"

"Oh Darcy! Listen to yourself! You sound like a fool! She has obviously used her arts and allurements to entrap you," the Lady interrupted, scornfully.

He turned to his fiancé: "Miss Elizabeth, I apologize for the dreadful behavior of my aunt. She has insulted you in your own home, which is unaccountable and undeserved."

"Darcy! You need not apologize on my behalf! But when you finally come to your senses, I will expect a full apology from you," Catherine warned.

He stood silently, glaring at her, offering no response.

"If you defy me I will ensure that you are never accepted into polite society again. You will be scorned by the ton; the subject of malicious gossip."

"You may threaten me, if that is your desire, Aunt, but I am resolute in my decision. Elizabeth will be the mistress of Pemberley," he told her defiantly.

"You have dishonored your family by abandoning your obligation. Such an offence can never be forgiven! I take no leave of you, Darcy." She glanced contemptuously at Elizabeth and stormed out.

"Elizabeth, how can I ever make amends for such behavior?" He noticed that she was trembling and helped her to the sofa. "Elizabeth, I must apologize for my erroneous assessment of your family's propriety. They may be silly and overly dramatic, but they have never been rude or disrespectful. I sincerely apologize for the dreadful disruption my aunt has caused."

"Yes William, it seems we both have embarrassing relations," she agreed.

Mrs. Bennet barged into the drawing room: "Oh Mr. Darcy, how gallant you are! To defend our Lizzy against such harsh accusations! You are a true gentleman indeed! And you Lizzy! Standing up to a Lady of such stature! I am all a-flutter, just thinking of it! Our Lizzy was quite extraordinary, was she not, Mr. Darcy?"

"Quite extraordinary indeed," he agreed.

"Mr. Darcy, might I have a word?" Mr. Bennet stood in the doorway looking seriously displeased. Darcy followed him into the study and waited as Mr. Bennet paced the room fretfully and then addressed him directly. "Am I to understand that you were previously engaged to another woman, Mr. Darcy?"

"No sir, I have never been engaged to another woman?" Darcy confirmed.

"Then may I inquire as to the meaning of the spectacle that just occurred here?" Mr. Bennet inquired.

Darcy apologized profusely and retold the story of his aunt's scheme to unite the two estates through marriage. "She has strenuously promoted this notion since I inherited Pemberley. She has relentlessly harangued me, in a blatant effort to grasp control of my estate."

"So she invented this story about you being engaged in your infancy?" Bennet asked him.

"Yes, sir, my parents confirmed that they never agreed to such an arrangement," he assured him.

Mr. Bennet threw his head back and laughed uproariously. Darcy seemed somewhat confused by this unreserved display. Sensing the young man's concern, he said: "I apologize, Mr. Darcy. I realize that you are unaccustomed to my sense of humor; however, I delight in the absurd. And that is the most delightfully absurd story I have heard in a long while!"

"Well, you may very well be amused, Sir, but I doubt that I have heard the last of this subject from my aunt," Darcy lamented.

"Yes, I tend to agree with you. She seemed hell-bent on revenge. Will my daughter be safe from her retaliations?" he inquired.

"I have no interest in the ton and I doubt that Elizabeth has any interest in that aspect of society either. In Derbyshire, she will be treated with proper respect as the mistress of Pemberley. My aunt has no influence there," he stated with certainty.

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy for your reassurances and I wish you the best of luck for your next meeting with the Lady. She seems to be quite a formidable adversary!" Mr. Bennet told him with a teasing smile.

"_Yes,"_ Darcy thought; _"this is where Elizabeth gets her sharp wit and sense of humor."_

Elizabeth had not been exaggerating when she described her mother's over-bearing excitement over the weddings. During dinner that night she interrogated him relentlessly about his estate, his income, his carriages, his horses, his other properties in London, Ireland and Scotland, his uncle the Earl, his cousin the viscount and his late parents. Her daughters' vigorous protests were ignored as the invasive line of questioning continued. Mr. Bennet did nothing to check his wife's behavior; in fact, he seemed to consider the interrogation as entertainment for his personal enjoyment. Bingley was similarly interrogated as Jane and Elizabeth groaned and complained to no avail.

That evening, chaperones were assigned to both couples, to safeguard the reputations of the two precious daughters. Mary was not fond of walking; however, she reluctantly agreed to accompany Elizabeth and Darcy on their daily morning walks. During the next few weeks, Mary, God bless her, was never more than twelve meters away from Darcy and Elizabeth. Try as he might to steal a few private moments alone with his fiancée, Mary was diligent to her task and that private moment never occurred.

**Epilogue: ****New Day**

Darcy stood at the church altar, with Bingley, waiting for his bride to enter the church. He had survived last few weeks, much to his surprise, pleasantly enjoying the company of the Bennets' neighbors. The two couples had been invited to dinners and teas all over Hertfordshire and everyone had been welcoming, gracious and thoughtful. He even had to admit that he enjoyed the company of his future in-laws. They, of course, had not changed; they were as silly and dramatic as ever. He therefore had to conclude that it was his own attitude that had changed. Elizabeth, of course, was solely responsible for this improvement.

He reached into his pocket, for possibly the hundredth time that morning, to ensure that his mother's wedding ring was still there. In a few moments, he would slip it on Elizabeth's finger and she would be his wife. The chapel was bustling with activity but he kept his single focus on the chapel door, waiting for it to open, willing it to open and admit his bride. When it finally did open and he beheld her, he finally released the mask that hid his feelings; the one that had protected him these many years. He smiled broadly as she floated down the aisle toward him. Her father was escorting both daughters down the aisle, but Darcy saw only Elizabeth: her blissful smile, her luminous eyes, her shining hair decorated with flowers and the curls that framed her face. She was exquisite in his eyes. He kept his gaze locked onto hers throughout the ceremony. When the parson asked for the ring, he proudly slipped it onto Elizabeth's finger. When she was finally pronounced as his wife, he gave a great sigh of relief and escorted Elizabeth out of the chapel.

His blissful expression was evident to all in attendance, as they noticed that the arrogant, disagreeable man they first met was now a proud and happy bridegroom. Elizabeth, the jewel of the county, was responsible for the transformation of a prideful man into a proud gentleman.

**~The End~**

(**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you to all of you who have followed and favored this story! I appreciate your encouragement! On to the next story!)


End file.
